Who Said Fantasies Had to be Final?
by Dragon Knight Gillsy
Summary: A group of 7 people try to escape war, but when their boat sinks, they wind up in the world of FF7.
1. Prolouge

Who said Fantasies had to be Final?  
  
Author's notes: This is a re-write of a story I started a while ago, and hopefull it's gonna be better, hopefully^^  
  
Prolouge: To the New land.  
  
An old boat sailed the waves of the Great East Sea, it's crew, was a small group of people who, for one reason or another, fled the war. on one side of the boat sat Jowy Atreides, he was meant to be wed to Jillia Blight and had great ambitions to become the Higland king, but he fled it all for a special reason, Riou, he couldn't face fighting Riou, his best friend.  
  
Beside Jowy sat Culgan and Seed, who were ever loyal to him and would go to the depths of Hell if he ordered, it was a great loss for them both to leave their beloved country, but as long as they were together, the two friends could do anything.  
  
Viktor and Flik sat not too far away from the three Highlanders, they were members of the Unification Army from the City-State, but they were able to forgive their enemies and travel together.  
  
In a dark corner stood Luc, the cold-hearted magician, his reason for fleeing was obvious, he didn't fight in Wars because he wanted to, so when the chance to escape it came along, he took it right away.  
  
And finally, near the front of the boat stood Zaj, the leader of the Howling Voice Guild, even though he wasn't tied up in the War he wanted away from his life as the leader of such a horrible guild.  
  
"What do you suppose this new land will be like, Culgan?" Seed asked facing his friend.  
  
"I don't know, diffirent I suppose" Culgan answered not taking his eyes from the ground.  
  
"How do we even know if this place is free of war?" Jowy asked.  
  
"We don't" Culgan said simply.  
  
"We might not even make it" Flik added.  
  
"The sea's getting pretty rough" Jowy said standing up and looking at the ferocious waves.  
  
"I hope that bunch of men we paid are good at sailing the worst......" Seed said. Thunder rumbled in the distance and raindrops began to fall from the sky.  
  
"We're not gonna make it" came Zaj's voice. He walked over to where the others were standing and faced the other way looking at the waves.  
  
"I guess we can rely on you for cheering up!" Seed said sarcasticly to him.  
  
"Oh shut up before I blow your brains out!" Zaj said not turning round. "Just look how high the waves are getting!"  
  
"He's right" Culgan said standing up beside Jowy. "We might sink". Lightning flashed and a loud crack of thunder followed soon after.  
  
"Doesn't bother me" Luc said stepping out his dark corner "I say dieing and going to hell is better than traveling to any new land!"  
  
"You're just depressing" Viktor said.  
  
"Yeah that's right! At least try and look on the bright side! It might not be that bad!" Jowy said turning to face Luc.  
  
"If we get there" Flik added. Just then A giant wave lifted the boat up.  
  
"Oh shit!" Viktor shouted.  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" Seed cried in panic. Screams were heard from the captain's cab.  
  
"Who's the happy one now eh?" Zaj said smartly not the least bit bothered by the gigantic wave their boat was on.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Seed shouted at him. "Now's not the time!" the wave began to break at the top and come crashing down onto the boat. Luckilly the mast caught the wind and sent the boat flying off the wave and crashing back into the water where it was safe, for now.  
  
"That was close!" Viktor said.  
  
"Yeah, too close!" Jowy said. A strong wind had begun to blow by now and the rain lashed down.  
  
"I swear that if I don't die out here, I'll die when we get to land because of a terrible flu!" Seed said shivering.  
  
The storm continued to get worse and the waves got higher. The small group wondered how much longer they could hold out, the boat had made it over four massive waves, but they got worse as the number increased.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Flik said and threw up over the side of the boat due to sea sickness and the freezing temperature.  
  
Zaj looked up to see a gigantic wave just in front of the boat, i begun to break at the top and come crashing down.  
  
"She's not gonna let us through, not this time" was the last thing Zaj said before the wave crashed down onto their boat and they were swallowed by the sea. It wasn't long before everything went black. 


	2. Awakening

Chapter one: Awakening  
  
"Hey, hey you! Get up!"  
  
Zaj felt something hard hit his side, a sharp pain spread over his whole chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at who or what was kicking him. A rather bulky man was standing over him. He was a coloured man and had a wierd metal thing in the place of a hand, Zaj recognised it as a gun.  
  
"H..huh?" he said weakly. "W..where am I?" his vision wasn't so blurred now and he could make out the things behind the man, houses. He was in a town. He rolled over weakly and looked for the water, but on his other side was a pile of rubble and scrap metal.  
  
"Where the hell do you think!? You're in Midgar!" The man said as if he was stupid and never took second thought about Zaj having amnesia or memory loss.  
  
"Midgar?" Zaj asked. He slowly sat up enduring the sharp pains, he was shiveing with the cold, but he wasn't wet, it seemed wierd when he thought about it twice, but thinking twice wasn't somthing he wanted to do right now.  
  
"You telling me you don't know where you are? What you hit your head or something?" The man said hauling Zaj to his feet and nearly off them.  
  
"Uhhh......" Zaj thought for a moment, if he told him what happened he might thing he was insane or something, "......yeah" he said finally hoping it would work, he sounded stupid, how would he remember of he hit his head? He just hoped that this man wasn't the brightest of people..  
  
"Do you remember your name?" the man asked.  
  
"....Zaj" Zaj said looking around. He couldn't hear nor see any water, or any of the others. "I'm Barret" the man said. "If you want, I'll show you to my place, you can stay until you get better" he offered.  
  
"Yeah, please" Zaj said nodding slightly, gladdened that Barret wasn't going to leave him in this stange place. "Thank you"  
  
"Anytime" Barret said and headed to the small bar known as 'Seventh Heaven' in Sector 7 with Zaj following not far behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Luc's consciousness finally found him and told him he was lying on something soft. Was is his bed? Was he still in Jowston Castle? Had it all just been a bad dream? His eyes shot open and he glanced around the room. No, this wasn't his room, he wasn't in Jowston castle. Was that a dissapointment or a relief?  
  
The door opened and Luc glared sligtly at the girl who was walking in, maybe he shouldn't look so cold, after all he was in a diffierent place, he was injured and by the looks of it, he was alone.  
  
"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?" the girl asked, she looked at Luc with her bright green eyes as she bent over him. ".....Ok I guess.....my head hurts...." Luc said feeling uncomfortable as the girl leaned over him.  
  
"I just found you lying in the street, I was so worried about you. I wondered if you had been attacked or something! What happened?" the girl spoke so fast Luc could barely keep up.  
  
"Ugh......." now that he thought about it, if he was found in the middle of a street, how could he have been washed up here? He certainly couln't hear the sounds of the seaside, and he doubted she would believe his tale. "I.....don't know" he said finally.  
  
The girl said nothing, maybe he'd ahd an accident and got amnesia or maybe he was another Sephiroth clone. "Can I see your hand please?" she asked.  
  
Luc ws puzzled, but he held out his hand and let her examine it, there was no number, she checked the other one, there was no number there either. The girl gave a puzzled look and then felt his head, there was no bump.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luc asked finally.  
  
"I was just checking for something, I was trying the see if I could find out what happened to you" the girl said.  
  
"By checking my hands and head?" Luc was puzzled.  
  
"Oh, that's right! You don't even know my name! I'm Aeris, do you remember your name?" she said skillfully changing the subject.  
  
"....Luc" Luc answered. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Midgar, Sector 5, in the slums" Aeris answered.  
  
"Slums?" Luc sounded slightly disgusted, but more to the point; "Midgar?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, well Midgar's a huge city on a plate and it's split up into eight sectors. This place is ruled by Shinra inc. and they ain't very decent, so only the people who can afford it can live on top of the plate, underneath is just one big polluted slum" Aeris explained.  
  
"Why doesn't anybody protest?" Luc asked.  
  
"Well...I..uh..I don't know, maybe because it's already been tried or Shinra's just too powerful" Aeris answered.  
  
"I see..." Luc said and began to sit up, he was forced to lie back down again by sharp pains in his chest. "Are you alright?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'll be fine" Luc said trying not to screw up his eyes. "Can you tell me...apart from running this town, waht else does this Shinra inc. do?"  
  
"Well, they rule some other towns too, they provide the houses and streets with electricity, but...uhm..." Aeris answered cutting off the last bit.  
  
Luc was confused, electricity? Isn't that what Lighning Rune's strike their enimies with? ".........." He decided not to say anything incase she thought he was extremly thick or insane, he waited for her to say the rest.  
  
"Shinra are evil.....they get the electricity by sucking out the planets life with Mako Reactors, and they lie and they murder. and think about it, if they suck out all the planets life, it will die!" Aeris finished.  
  
None of that meant anything to Luc, except the first three words. Mako Reactors? It was all a diffrent launguage to him.  
  
"But there is a small group of Rebels who are fighing for the planet" Aeris said. "They call themselves AVALANCHE and I hear the group consits of only four or five members!"  
  
"That's hopeless....." Luc said. Four people rebelling against an extremly powerful company, and he thought he sounded stupid....  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seed slowly opened his eyes, he felt although every part of him was bruised. His vision was blurred and his head thumped. "What the hell happpeded?" he thought to himself. "Damn I feel although I fell down some kinda hell hole!"  
  
He slowly began to sit up and when he had his vision was coming back. He glanced around, there was another figure lying not too far way.  
  
"Culgan! Oh God no!" Seed tried to leap up but landed on the ground on all fours, he weakly crawled over to his friend. "Culgan! Culgan wake up!" he shook the older man as hard as his weak arms could. "C'mon ol' pal! Don't die here!" He searched frantically in his pokets for a potion, but there was noting, all his belongings must have fell out when he was thrown out the boat.  
  
Seed paniced, he looked around for someone, but all he could see was rubbish, scrap metal and wood. "Help!!" Seed cried at the top of his lungs, which wasn't very loud as he was in a weakened state. "Help!!" he cried again, slightly louder, but no one came.  
  
He hung his head and just felt like crying, "No!" he thought "I've got to be stronger than that! I am NOT gonna let Culgan die!!" He pinched his friends nose and took a deep breath, then gave him mouth to mouth resusitaton.  
  
Just then Culgan's eyes shot open. "Mrrpph!!" was all he could say. Seed drew back.  
  
"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty!" he said saracsticly.  
  
"Seed!" Culgan said sounding surprised.  
  
"Hey, I have no potions, nobody came when I called and I can barely walk, what else could I do?" Seed said as persperation formed on his forehead. Culgan just shook his head.  
  
"So, do you have any idea where we are?" Culgan asked.  
  
"Nope" Seed said simply.  
  
Culgan looked around, he lay his chin like he always did when he was in deep thought.  
  
"What's up?" Seed asked.  
  
"Doesn't something seem odd?" Culgan said. "Where's the sea?"  
  
The thought just struck Seed, where WAS the sea? And where were the others? "Uhm...Culgan...I think we're lost" he said finally.  
  
"Tell me something I DON'T know!" Culgan said.  
  
"Hey no need to get nippy! We'll find the others and get outta this dump, don't worry!" Seed forced himslef to his feet and helped Culgan to his.  
  
"You told me not to worry before we boared that ship...." Culgan reminded him.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Seed said and began to wander off, Culgan followed still pondering.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jowy was awekened when he felt himslef being thrown onto something hard and a loud bang followed soon after. He looked around, he was in a tiny room, with two double doors with windows at the top letting in a small amout of light in. A roaring sound finned his ear and he was thrown from one side of the room to the other, if he didn't have an injuries before, he would definatly have some now!  
  
After the motion caled down, Jowy got to his feet. He looked out one of the windows, the room was moving! He was confused, rooms didn't move. Was he just dreaming? He looked around again, this time he spotted a crate. He walked over and examined it, there was a symbol that had the word "Shinra" on it. Shinra certainly didn't sound familiar to him.  
  
Jowy felt himslef being thrown forward and the moion stopped. He heard voices and two lound bangs, then the doors behind him opened. Two men in blue suits walked in and grabbed each of his arms then dragged him out the doors.  
  
"Ow! Hey! What you up to!?" Jowy struggled to get out their grip.  
  
"Shut up! We're taking you to see Hojo, that thing on your hand seems suspicious!" one of the men said.  
  
"What? My Rune? What's so suspicious about my Rune?" Jowy asked.The man on his right looked to the man on his left.  
  
"Rude, what the hell's a Rune?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno Reno, maybe it holds some kinda power" Rude said.  
  
"Hey kid!" Reno pushed Jowy as he let go of him. "Show us what that thing does!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Jowy smirked, it was obvious these men were nothing bu power freaks. Jowy raised his right hand and the symbol of the Black Sword Rune appeared above his head followed by a black and red light. Reno and Rude were thrown to the ground by a powerful force. Jowy took the oppurtunity to run.  
  
"Get him!!" Reno shouted as some SOLDIERs ran out the building.  
  
Jowy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging and jumping neatly over anything that lay in his path. He could hear bangs behind him and the sound off people runing after him, the bangs were unmistakeably gunshots, but only the Howling Voice Guild carried such a foul weapon, and they couldn't fire as fast as that!  
  
Jowy felt a bullet his his shoulder, it stung, but it didn't stop him running. He quickened his pace, but he felt himself getting weak and out of breath, he glanced over his shoulder, they were far behind him, just a little more and he'd lose them! He sped up again knowing he could soon stop.  
  
Just then another person in the same blue suit as the other two jumped off a roof and in front of him, two troops rushed up to his side. Jowy spun around and went to run when three more troops jumped in his way, he was trapped.  
  
"Give it up boy!" the man in the suit said. "It's over!" he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jowy, one of the troops came up behind him, pulled his hands to his back and handcuffed them. The forced him to walk towards the Shinra Headquarters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Viktor's consciousned returned to him upon hearing voices.  
  
"Probably just drunk!" Came one voice.  
  
"Yeah, they don't look beaten up to me" came another, then no one else spoke. They must have walked off. Viktor slowly opened his eyes, there were buildings, that looked like ruins and few people walking about.  
  
"Hey Viktor, you ok?" Came Flik's voice. Viktor looked over to see his friend lying on the ground not too far away from where he was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok" Viktor said and pushed himself to his feet, the hauled up Flik. "Whoa!" Flik said staggering a bit.  
  
"Where the hell is this?" Viktor asked. "It's such a slum!"  
  
"I don't know....." Flik said once he'd maintained balence. "This looks like some kind of market....."  
  
"A ruined market..." Viktor added.  
  
"Maybe we could speak with the workers or something" Flik suggested.  
  
"Yeah" Viktor agreed. He walked into the first building he saw, which happened to be a bar.  
  
"........." Flik was silent.  
  
"Before we go anywhere, I'm getting a beer!" Vikor said. Pulling out his walet and walking up to the counter.  
  
Flik shook his head in shame, typical Viktor, always ahd to get pissed mindless before he did any work, well he did it better when he was sloshed anyway.  
  
"Two beers please!" Viktor said, putting his money on the counter.  
  
"40 gil" the barkeeper said, he looked at the potch on the counter.  
  
"Keep the change" Viktor said and walked off to the nearest table. "Uhm, excuse me, this is fake money" the bartender said.  
  
Viktor turned round and faced him "Fake?" he asked. "It's not fake  
  
"Where are you from?" the bartender asked wondering if they used diffrent money in Wutai or something.  
  
"The City-State of Jowston" Viktor answered.  
  
"Where?" The bartender asked, confused.  
  
"Huh? You know the place on the other side of the East Sea, well, that's West to you" Viktor explained.  
  
"......." The barteneder was silent. "Just gimme my money ok? 40 gil!"  
  
"Oh, it's a diffrent currancy here, so where do I get some gil?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Oh just drink your beer and get out!" the bartender said shaking his head, maybe this man was handicapped or something, and even if he wasn't, he didn't feel like fighting today.  
  
Viktor shrugged and walked to the table Flik had sat down at. He took a gulp of his beer. "Well, at least the Beer's still the same!" 


End file.
